ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wizards
is an American traditional-animated supernatural fantasy comedy-drama film created by Paramount and Nickelodeon Movies and directed by TBD. It has released on January 11, 2019. Plot Synopsis Zach Goldbuck is a 10th-grader, going to 11th-grade soon, who likes to hang out with his friend, John and his girlfriend, Haley. One day, however, an evil 10th-grader who has disappeared from the school ever since he lost against Zach last year decides to make himself be cursed into a demon-summoning wizard and summon demons to attack the school. Now Zach, with help from John and Haley, has to save the school. Full Plot Cast * as Zach Goldbuck, a 10th-grade blonde boy who is the main protagonist. *Michael Peña as John Quincy, a 10th-grade hispanic boy who is Zach's best friend and is the deuteragonist *Jenny Slate as Haley Buglee, a 10th-grade blonde girl who is Zach's girlfriend and is the tritagonist. *John Boyega as Trey Booman, a 10-grade African-American boy who was once Zach's rival in field day last year. Because Zach won, Trey gets jealous and becomes a wizard that summons evil demons. He also serves as the main antagonist. *John C. Reilly as The Wizard, an ancient wizard that gave Zach some powers to fight Trey. * Reception Critical response This movie received mostly positive reviews from critics, fans, and viewers alike. It had a 87% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 8.3/10 on IMDB, and an 89 on Metacritic. Rating This movie is rated PG for it's mild violence and thematic elements. Short The Wizards: Into the Toon Dimension Trivia *It was released theatrically with a Nicktoonrical short, Babysitting Squidward. In fact, it is the first Nickelodeon Movies film to have a Nicktoonrical short. Easter Eggs *The cover of the book the wizard gave to Zach had SpongeBob and his pineapple house on it. *There was a painting in Zach's art class that had GIR in his dog costume in it, only to be torn apart by the monsters Trey released from the demon prison. *In the arcade, there are 2 games named Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer and Danny Phantom. *The Box Ghost is one of the monsters released by Trey. *Bun-Bun, Lincoln Loud's plush toy, was seen in the treasure chest owned by The Wizard. **Along with that, Velocity's sword was seen in it as well. **Also, a Fenton Thermos is found inside the chest as well. *Lori Loud and Leni Loud, both from The Loud House, were seen several times in Zach's school. *When Zach just started magic training, he accidentally turns his friend, John, into Sfika the Wasp from Gatopardos the Cheetah. **He also turned Haley into Vicky from The Fairly OddParents by accident as well. *3 demons resembling Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina from AAAHH!!! Real Monsters were seen escaping the prison as Trey releases them. **They were seen again, trying to escape from Zach, only to be defeated. *While the school was being attacked, one of the scenes cut to a high schooler wearing a yellow shirt with Gatopardos on it while washing his hands. *A sketch drawing of Skouliki the Parasitic Worm from Gatopardos the Cheetah can be seen on one of the pages of the book owned by the wizard. **A picture of Brimstone is also seen in a page with the words, "DO NOT SUMMON!". *A sketch drawing of Bunsen from Bunsen is a Beast can be seen in the end credits. **A sketch drawing of Flytrap from Flytrap: Savior of All can be seen in the end credits as well. *Occhi Rossi from Occhi Rossi was mentioned by TBD in the post-credits scene. *Teenage versions of Tommy Pickles and Angelica Pickles from the Rugrats spin-off, All Grown Up!, can be seen in the school, chatting with each other. *Models of Tyrannus and Deinosavros from Flytrap: Savior of All and Gatopardos the Cheetah were seen during the Science Fair. *Miserable Adventures of Riley reference *reference Category:Movies Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Supernatural Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:PG Category:2019 Category:2019 Films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Dark fantasy